A Fated Chance
by Caster Night
Summary: Jaden x Reader! Slight Zane x OC You have a talent that is also a curse. Will going to Duel Academy help you discover more about your past and power? Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yugioh GX, all rights go to respective persons!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yugioh (of any generation), all rights go to respective owners. I do, however, own this FanFic!**

**Quick A.N: I didn't see any Jaden x Reader Fics so, tada, here one is! Please Review/Comment if you have the time! It will help me determine if I should continue this story! Also, I know some of the cards used in the Reader's deck aren't from this generation, but, oh well! I like some of the cards from later generations and feel that they mix well with the type of deck the Reader is using!**

"Here we are…are you sure this is the right place? It just looks like one big stadium." "I'm sure…" My voice was low, soft. I looked up, taking in my future. Yet, as my eyes scanned the large structure, the memory from this morning began to play itself into my consciousness.

"_Do you know a place called Duel Academy?" I nodded, my brow raised in confusion. "Good. I know this is sudden, but I want you to apply to go there. Apply there, and move out of this boring place." "Why? I'm fine here." My mother sighed heavily. "There is more for you; better than what is here. You are gifted…and you need to go to a place in which you can figure out what it is you want to do with your life." "Like dad?" She nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes…just like your father…" There was silence between us, both gathering our next words. "I'll go…" My mother smiled widely, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I will go…but I want you to promise me that you will not forget about me…" I thought about my past family…the family that left me a long time ago. She patted my head, squeezing me a bit tighter. "Never." The answer was simple, yet filled my heart with such happiness. "Thank you…I love you…" She pulled away, not lifting her arms from my shoulders, tears evident in her eyes. "I love you too, my dear (F/N)…I love you so much…" She seemed so pained, I almost reconsidered my decision to leave, except I knew deep down that I shouldn't. "Well then, let's get your things ready…" She proceeded up the stairs, presumably to my room, and I watched her fleeting form. 'Please don't leave me alone…I don't ever want to be alone again…' A sharp pain cascaded through my chest, and I clutched the fabric of my shirt that covered it. 'Please don't betray me…'_

"Excuse me, are you here for the entrance exam?" A foreign voice broke me out of my thoughts. "O-Oh…yes…" I looked up at the tall man as he pulled out a clip board. "Name?" "(F/N)…(F/N) (L/N)…" His eyes scanned the list, before pulling out a pen and making a mark on the white sheet covering the board. "You may proceed." I nodded, pulling my few bags of luggage with me as I made my way into the stadium.

As I entered in, the frst thing that caught my attention was the multiple colored jackets many of the people wore. _'Why are they wearing such things?' _I shrugged it off, figuring I would find out eventually, and proceeded to the front. "E-Excuse me…where do I…?" I was cut off by a loud voice hollering out. "Check it out! That girl sure seems cocky for such a shrimp! She didn't even need to place her luggage in the waiting area!" Many eyes met me, but I ignored the comment. _'I'm use to this anyway…' _

"Pardon me…where am I supposed to go?" The man before me was intimidating to say the least, but I held my ground. "Excuse me?" "U-Um…I'm here for the test…for Duel Academy?" My sentence turned into a question as the man sent me a weird look. However, this didn't last long as he suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, gesturing to the stadium. "This is it! You're exam is a duel!" I shuddered, panicking slightly. _'W-What? A duel?!' _"Who are you?" A feminine looking man approached us, confused by the commotion the other male was committing. "I'm sorry…my name is (F/N), (F/N) (L/N)….I was under the impression that we were taking a written exam…" At this, the feminine man sent me a comical smirk. "Really? A written exam for placement? I suppose it makes sense…if you were applying for a normal academy! This is Duel Academy! D-U-E-L Academy!" A large frown made its way to my mouth, and I sighed. "Oh…I see….then I'll be going now…" Before I could get more than a few feet, the feminine man called me out. "Oh no, you're not leaving yet! After making such a mess in this stadium, I think you need to learn you lesson!" A low growl erupted from my throat. "Forgive me, but I have no interest in dueling…" "Then why apply in the first place?" The question caught me off guard. "Surly you _knew _this was a school for dueling. So why apply if you have no interest?" I glanced back. "I wasn't the one who signed up for it…" "Hoho~ I see. So you just thought you would try to make a fool out of us!" _'Where did he get that idea from?' _ "I meant no such thing…I just…" "Hey, Dr. Crowler, let me duel her! I'll make sure she regrets this!" I glared at the man who spoke previously about my luggage. "Sure, why not? If you manage to beat him, I _may _consider you for an applicant~" "But I don't want to…" Yet again I was cut off. "Take it to the field!" I was shuffled out of the stands, my luggage placed to the side near one of the men who looked like a proctor, and moved onto the field. "W-Wait! I…" "Save it!" A duel disk was handed to me, one I presumed was a loner for those without duel disks, and showed to my side of the arena. "You ready? Then let's duel!" I wasn't allowed an option…

"Ladies first." I growled lightly. _'Now he wants to be 'gentlemanly'?' _"Alright." I drew my cards, and looked at my hand. _'Archlord Kristya, Dust Tornado, Shining Angel, Dark Bribe, Bottomless Trap Hole, The Sanctuary in the Sky…' _I sighed in relief. _'I didn't draw…..him…..' _"I play 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'. Then I summon 'Shining Angel' in attack mode. Lastly I will play three face-downs and end my turn." "Okay! My draw! I summon 'Cyber Valley' in attack mode, then activate 'Machine Duplication', with it I can…" I cut him off. "I activate 'Dark Bribe'." The boy muttered something under his breath before continuing. "Alright, then I special summon 'Turbo Booster' in defense position and activate its special ability." He tributes his 'Turbo Booster' and destroys my 'Shining Angel'. "I lay two cards face-down and end my turn."

~Skip to the end of duel~

I sighed heavily, my body feeling weak. _'Why…? Why do I feel such pain when I duel? I hate…dueling…' _I collapsed onto the ground, my legs weak. "S-She won….." I glanced up through lidded eyes, trying to remain conscious. "She beat…an Obelisk Blue student?!" I had no idea what that meant, nor did I really care at this point. _'I want to go home…' _"T-This is a grave insult! How dare you insult us even more than you already have you…!" The feminine man was cut off by another boy rushing in. "My name is Jaden Yuki! And I'm here to take my exam!" "Great, another slacker…" The feminine man hissed. "No more, the last duel ended five minutes ago, you'll just have to try again next year." The feminine man began to turn, until the ring of a phone caught his attention.

He answered it snidely, but soon took on a polite tone. _'I guess he's talking to someone above him…' _I attempted to stand, barely managing with my wobbling legs, but made it. I walked slowly, many eyes still tracking me, as I approached my luggage. _'Now I can go home…' _I went to walk towards the entrance, only to be stopped by the new male. "Hey! The name's Jaden Yuki! Who are you?" I looked around to make sure he was _actually _speaking to me, before lifting a finger to point at myself. "M-Me?" He nodded eagerly. _'That's new…' _"O-Oh…my name is (F/N) (L/N)…" He grinned widely. "Nice to meet you (F/N)! I caught the last part of your duel, and can I say, it was sweet!" I felt an unfamiliar heat find its way to my cheeks. "T-Thanks….." _'That's the first time someone other than mom actually…complimented me…..how strange…..' _"You alright?" I broke from my trance, blushing a bit deeper, and nodded. "Y-Yeah…sorry…" "No problem!" He shrugged it off so easily, I was glad. "Anyways…did you get to duel before that man", I pointed, "Dr. Crowler? He said that the last duel already ended…" "Was the last duel yours?" I shook my head. "No, but it's okay. I didn't really want to go to Duel Academy in the first place….well, I did but not after I was told it was for dueling….." "Why not?" "I-I…" "Hey, (L/N), I suppose I can let you into the Academy…" I whisked my head around, my mouth slightly agape. "W-What? But I…" "Chancellor Shepard….decided to extend the time…which means you are accepted…and that other slacker gets a chance to ruin _my _schools reputation…" The later part of that sentence was whispered, but loud enough for me to somewhat hear. "I-I see…" "Sweet! That means that I'll get to see you around!" He bounced down to the field, where the feminine man waited. _'Dr. Crowler is a proctor?' _I shrugged my shoulders, and made my way to the furthest seat in the corner.

I watched Jaden's duel, finding it to be surprisingly interesting. _'What skill…he's really good!' _I found it odd that I was taking so much interest into a new person, one of which I haven't known long, and actually _wanted _to get to know him. "Way to go Jay!" I turned towards the ecstatic voice, which belonged to a small blue-haired boy, and giggled. "You know, you should do that more!" I practically fell over at the voice behind me, but recovered when I found out it was Jaden's. "W-Wha-…. I-I thought you were still on the field…" I turned slightly, hiding my face. He grinned wider, something hard to miss from my peripherals, and nodded. "I was, but it's more interesting up here!" "I-I see…"

I glanced out of my window in the helicopter, already missing the land as it retreated in the distance. "Alright. We will arrive at Duel Academy in a few hours." I sighed, glancing over the open ocean for the first time, taking in the beauty. "What'cha sighing for?" I jumped slightly when Jaden suddenly appeared beside me. "N-Nothing…It's just…the first time I've seen the ocean like this…." "Oh…" "Hey Jay! Why'd you leave all of a sudden?" I glanced over to the same blue-haired boy from earlier as he moved towards Jaden. "Oh, right! Syrus, meet (F/N), (F/N), meet Sy!" I smiled lightly at the young boy, and he smiled back, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "N-Nice to meet you, (F/N)." "It's nice to meet you as well Syrus."

It wasn't long before we arrived at Duel Academy, and the trip was much shorter than I had anticipated. I looked over at Jaden and Syrus as they laughed at something, a smile creeping onto my face. _'Perhaps this won't be as bad as I had thought…aside from dueling, I think I could get use to this…' _That's when I thought back to how I felt after dueling that one boy…how weak I was afterwards…and my smile turned to a frown. _'I don't want to feel that way…..' _

"Welcome to Duel Academy!" As we exited the helicopter, I stretched my legs happily and gathered my luggage. "Now then, each of you have been selected into certain Dorms based on your rank in the tests. Gather your uniforms and proceed to your selected areas when ready." I looked around for my name, not able to find it. _'Was my name not put here? But then why would I be allowed here otherwise?' _"Are you (F/N) (L/N)?" I turned to the feminine voice and nodded. "Yes?" "Here you are! Would you please follow me for a minute?" My brows furrowed, but I nodded and accepted my uniform from the woman. "My name is Fonda Fontaine, and I am the Leader of the Obelisk Female Dorm." "Nice to meet you…so is that where I'm staying? The Obelisk Female Dorm?" She nodded. "But first, Chancellor Shepard asked if I could bring you to meet him once you landed. "Why?" I asked, pulling my luggage harder to keep it from sliding. "I'm not entirely sure myself!" She seemed _way _too cheery for not being told much… "I see…"

We walked in silence most of the way, which was awkward to say the least. "So, where are you from?" Her sudden question caught me off guard. "O-Oh…umm…just some small town…nothing exciting…" "I'm from the main city!" I nodded, already figuring such. "And what do you plan to do after graduating from Duel Academy?" "P-Pardon?" "Oh, it's just that most of our graduates go on to be in the pro circuits, and I was wondering what you aspired to do." "I'm not…quite sure yet….." _'I didn't plan for such a thing…'_

"Here we are! Chancellor Shepard's office! I'll wait for you outside!" She smiled, ushering me in through the door, before closing it. I glanced around the bright room, my eyes landing on a burly man standing by the window. "H-Hello…my name is (F/N), (F/N) (L/N)…" It was weird, I didn't know what to expect, but smiled in relief as the man turned around, a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. (L/N), I am Chancellor Shepard." I was surprised that despite his appearance, he had a relatively kind voice. "The pleasure is all mine Chancellor Shepard." I returned his smile. "Now then, I wanted to ask you something." "Yes?" I asked, no longer feeling as nervous as when I arrived. "What do you think about dueling?" "P-Pardon?" He repeated his question, and I was baffled. _'Why are so many people asking me about dueling?' _"U-Umm…well….." I wasn't quite sure what to say. "It's alright if you don't feel too keen on it right now…" My eyes widened as he continued to speak. "…but I hope to persuade you differently in your time here." His smile was sincere, and all I could do was stare at him in shock.

**A.N: Thanks for sticking to the story to the end! Please let me know if there is any confusion/questions you may have! And PLEASE review if you have the time! Thank you! *Bows***


End file.
